Synchronicity- A Heroes of Olympus and Vocaloid Crossover
This is a crossover of two of my favourite things, hope ya'll's enjoy~ Here's the video of the actual song ^.^ think it's pretty accurate~ Looking for you in the Sky There were mortals, warlocks, and their were dragons. Nothing above, below, or in between. If you were mortal, you were dinner to the dragons. In the town of Sol, there was only a King and his people. King Heph was loved and no one had a problem with him, until the dragon came. The King didn't know what to do, no one had ever thought their sunny beautiful town could ever be taken over by such a beast. King Heph's twelve year old son had confronted the beast. No one could stop this brave child, who thought that he could actually talk to the dragon. He looked at the beast and smiled. They exchanged a look, but the dragon didn't budge from his lair. He didn't even attack the young prince, he just looked at him as if he'd known him forever. Finally, the king's most trusted guard, Hazel, grabbed Prince Leo and brought him home. Leo had his eyes closed the whole time and wouldn't speak. King Heph, pries his eyes open and stared at his son in shock. "The dragon spoke to me, he said that he would never leave and the only way to keep him from destroying the whole town was if...." Leo looked down sadly. "Was if?!" Heph yelled at him, angrily. "The voice of a young girl. He'd only listen to song. He loves music. I am apart of him." Leo finally opened his eyes, they matched the dragons. They were slit and had turned into a rotting yellow. "Then that's what we'll do...We shall pick a girl to sing for him until death do them part-" "NO! You musn't! We cannot kill our women..." Leo stared at his father, sadly. "Would you rather that everyone died?!" "All for one-" King Heph grabs his son by the throat. "And since you're connected to the monster, you'll make sure they never stop singing! I shall call the Warlock, Nico and he will make sure you don't refuse!" The King turned to Hazel, "Escort him to the dungeon and call Nico. Hurry up!" Hazel grabbed his arms. She didn't want to do this, but his words were law. Leo's eyes were closed, but he was crying. She looked straight ahead and put him in his cell, never turning back. She decided that after she called Nico, she'd go spend time with her boyfriend, Frank. He was a guard, like her. She reported back to the King immediately after the conversation. "He said he's working on what's needed right now with his sister, Bianca." Hazel says, saluting. "One more thing, send my guards from Block A to the dragon's lair. I want them to try to kill this beast, before I send my only son to watch over this thing for eternity." She gulped and saluted, going down to Block A. Her heart was racing. Frank is apart of Block A, what if he doesn't make it back...I'm the one giving him orders to die.. "You all are to get your armor on and fight the dragon in his lair. If you feel that you're in too much danger, please come back, right away!" Hazel looked over at Frank with teary eyes and kissed him. "Yes, Ma'am!" They all said, getting ready to fight this beast from hell. Frank ran back, kissed Hazel, and left. She salutes to him and goes home, finally. She believed that he would come back, no matter what. While they set off on their journey, Leo layed in his cell, trying to keep his eyes closed. He was apart of the dragon, but couldn't hear all his thoughts and see his memories if his eyes were closed. He felt like he loved this dragon, even though it was his fault that Leo was stuck in this place. The only way the dragon would be happy was if someone was singing. Leo hummed a tune and opened his eyes. The dragon said it made him happy, but a females voice is what would make him very happy. Leo smiles and decides to name the dragon Festus, meaning happy, since all he wanted was happiness. The dragon told him their lives were also connected. If Leo died, the dragon would die, but if the dragon died so would Leo. He also said that if Leo even thought about suicide, the whole town of Sol would die. Leo held his side, as it started to bleed. He opened his eyes and he was in the all blue cave, looking down at Block A's soldiers. He had became Festus. He was in pain and he was angry. These people had taken care of him since he was little and now he was smashing them and ripping them to shreds. He saw Frank, the sweetest guy he had met. He stopped himself from biting off his head and told him to leave. Festus pushed Leo back into his cell, angry that he let anyone escape. Leo closed his eyes, in pain, and drifted off to sleep, not wanting the morning to come, because he could already see what would happen. Frank would be executed for fleeing, Hazel would remain loyal to his father, and he would listen to the girls sing for all of eternity. When the morning did arrive, Nico and Bianca, the Witch Doctors, came in with a plain white mask. It looked like a masquerade mask with no design. It went to his nose and was made of glass. "It will not fall off his face and once he puts it on, he'll have only one purpose, my lord." Nico said to King Heph. Hazel came and got Leo, red eyed from tears, and threw him on his knees in front of Nico and Bianca. "D-don't...dad, please!" The king was studying Bianca, though. Nico placed the mask on Leo's face. He couldn't see anymore, his thoughts left him, and darkness filled the eye sockets of the mask. "My son, will go to the lair at once and he will take Bianca with him!" King Heph announced. Nico looked at the king in shock and held his sister protectively, "No way! She will not be one of your, singers!" "Oh but she will. Hazel escort Nico home, Leo take Bianca to your new home." Leo picked her up, holding rusty chains on his shoulder. When he got to the lair, he chained her in front of Festus. She stood up and began to sing for the dragon. On good days, Leo would let her loose to dance for Festus. But, only a few months after, Bianca lost her voice and Festus killed her on impact, requesting a better singer. And so, King Heph set up a policy that any young girl could be chosen to sing for the dragon. This was also the day that he became the most hated ruler to ever live. Paradise of Light and Shadow Annabeth Chase had been best friends with Percy Jackson since she was born. Their parents were rebels that swore against King Heph and his doings. They decided to raise their children together, to fight against him, the dragon, and anyone else who stood in their way. At the age of seven, Annabeth and Percy were bestfriends, they didn't know their destinies that would await and were at the age of influence. King Heph decided that children around these ages should be taken instead of teens that would barely last a year. "Fresh young blood, is what we need!" Heph says to Hazel. He was getting older and Hazel had forgot who had beheaded her love in the first place. She was so loyal to Heph. "Yes, sir." "So send Block A-2 to Athena Chase's and get her young daughter. Hurry, I heard that the last girl, Piper, just got killed, and Festus wants new blood." "Right away, sir." Hazel said, going down to the more recent guards that were hired over the years. They saluted to her and jogged down to the Chase's house, with their guns out and holding the scrolls with the rules on them. They busted in her door moments later. Annabeth was sitting with Percy, playing with their toys. Athena and Poseidon folded up their blueprints and war plans, instantly, not knowing they were here for Annabeth. The guards rushed over to Annabeth, as their commander opened up a short scroll, "By order of the King, your daughter, Annabeth Chase, has been chosen to save Sol from the dragon that torments our home. We thank you for your cooperati-" Athena shot the commander and looked to Poseidon then the children. "Get them out of here!" They grabbed her wrists and cuffed her. Poseidon held both children, as he was cornered and gave them each a necklace with a musical note on them. He kissed Annabeth's forehead and whispered something in her ear, before handing her over to the guards. Percy waved to her, thinking he'd see her again, but it'd be a long wait for him. Annabeth cried as her mother was taken to the dungeo and she was escorted to the lair by Hazel. Leo looked her up and down, "Why so young?!" He growled. "Heph says they'll last longer..." Hazel wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Wait! Tell my father that after this one, we are going to need to girls instead of one." Hazel looked at him shocked. The female population is gonna be gone, at this rate, "Yes." "Yes what?!" "Yes, Prince Leo." Hazel grimaced and hurried off to tell the king the news. Leo turned to Annabeth, "Can you sing, little girl?" "Y-yes...I can dance too and fight. When am I going home, mister?" "Never, sweetie. This is your destiny ''you're saving your mom and all your friends by doing this." "I am?" "Mhhm, so you're gonna sing for Happy. We call him Festus. All you have to do is sing and dance.." "And fight?" "No no. No no no no. Then you won't be saving anyone, sweetie. Now, what's your name?" "Annabeth Chase..." "Title?" "Saver of all." She went over to Festus and pet him, lovingly, singing, "''At the end of the artificial paridise, really deep, oh so deep at the bottom of the Earth, I'm fated to sing here as I close my eyes. All alone til I reach my rebirth..." Leo gave half a smile, as the dragon closed it's eyes. He actually liked this girl, but like she said....she was fated to sing until another took her place... ~~ Percy didn't understand anything his dad was saying. "If you want to ever see Annabeth again, you must become a warrior. You must slay the dragon and stop Heph's reign! Percy, are you even listening?!" "I....I don't get it, daddy!" Percy's head rumbled with questions. Poseidon knew he was too young to understand, but he'd keep jamming it all into his head. After all this was the influential age. "Your name?" Poseidon asked. "P-percy Jackson." "Your title?" "Warrior that will save Annabeth!" 'And thus, the two settled on their opposites paths and the dawn of a new adventure opened...' Light and Shadow growing "I'll be home soon, dad." Percy said to his father. He wasn't planning on coming back home, but he didn't want to make his dad sad. "I'll see you soon, son." Poseidon smiled. He knew by now when his son was lying. He'd get better at it since he'd grown up, but there was no hiding it. Percy was wearing a giant coat, that concealed his sword, maps, and daggers. He was fifteen and he was ready for his destiny to be fulfilled. He had to make one major stop, first. To King Heph's palace. Percy stood in the middle of Sol, looking up at the tall palace in the distance, and further down, where his bestfriend sang, but he knew that she wouldn't hold out for much longer. ~~ Nico put his hood on and looked about. He was in the back of the palace and held his Stygian sword on his hip. He was planning to kill Heph for taking his only family away. He stole Bianca from him and now he would steal his life. He blamed himself for being so weak and making the mask in the first place. He knew it would have caused more deaths, but he didn't know his sister would be apart of it. He casted the thought aside, wiped his cheeks in anger, and climbed up the walls of the palace. He wouldn't allow the king to live anymore. Eins zwei Drei~ Hazel sat with the other guards. unaware that she'd never return to that castle again on this day. She polished her sword, not concentrating, but in deep thought. She sensed something major happening today with Festus and Leo. Every time she thought of them, Frank would enter her mind also. They were suppose to have a future, but it ended that day. She cursed the dragon, but couldn't get angry at Heph, for some reason. She snapped out of her trance and walked off, not even saluting to the commanders under her. She was angry at herself. She looked out the window. Just below was a small fair. People were spending their money and smiling as if their lives weren't always in danger. They mostly came to see the bandit, Jason. He was always in trouble and being a nuisance around the kingdom. It's too bad that she and her guards could never keep him locked up for long. He was a trickster. She turned away from the window and looked up at a hooded fellow. The window was open behind him. She smirked and let him pass. Hazel knew that smell. "Nico, long time no see!" She slammed him down and cuffed him instantly. "Hazel, stop this! You need to help me stop him!" He yelled, as she hauled him to the palaces cells. "Why would I ''help ''you?!" she said, throwing him at the wall and closing the door. "He took someone from you too. Don't let him do this! Save those girls, avenge Frank." Nico whispered, his hands on the bars. She sliced his fingers and stomped away, not noticing Jason hiding in the corner. She closed the doors and walked off. Jason flipped his coin, "Heads, I save him later, Tails, I leave him to die." He whispered. He smiles and sneaks out of the castle with ease. ~~ "Sing 'LOUDER!" '''Leo yells at Annabeth, whipping her across the cheek. Festus growls and circles her, as she cries on her knees. "I-i'm sorry!" She stands and begins to sing for Festus. He stops circling her, but looks over at Leo. "I think she has reached her limit." Festus tells Leo. Leo shakes his head, "Not just yet." Annabeth can't hear their words as she dances, holding her necklace with the music note on it. Poseidon had given her and Percy ones, what seemed like ages ago. She wished the dragon would sleep, so she could read Leo's books. He had his own room, but he never used it. The older he got, the more like the dragon he became. When she was little, he'd read to her, so she wouldn't be sad about never seeing her family again. Leo became meaner and hot tempered. Annabeth nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Festus finally began to close his eyes, as she pleaded in her head for him to sleep. Leo yawned as well, closing his eyes. He was becoming Festus. ''~~ Percy tapped Jason on the shoulder. "I'm not signing anymore autographs, kid." Jason fanned him away. "I'm Percy Jackson, leader of the rebels. Athena said you could help." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "You sure you're Perseus? The son of Seidon?" Percy showed his necklace to Jason, sighing, "Can we hurry this up?" "Ahh, yes. What do you need me to do?" "I need you to free Athena Chase and anyone who would be useful for our journey." "Yes, sir." He gave Percy a wicked smile and disappeared as soon as Percy blinked. Percy thought, "Note to self: Don't Blink around Jason." Jason made his way back to the cells, as Percy climbed up the stairs on the side of the palace. Hazel paced the hallways, with her sword in hand. She just couldn't shake this feeling that was coming over her. Percy came up behind her and put the sword to her neck. "You're blocking my way!" He growled. He needed to get to Heph's quarters and Hazel was blocking his way. She kicked him in the leg and ducked under his sword, putting her own one to his head. Percy stood and swung his blade, Rip Tide, at her neck. She blocked it with ease, cutting him with her own weapon. "You think I'm gonna let you pass?!" She yelled and swung. Jewels fell out of her pocket and off her uniform as he cut into her. "Hazel Levesque, King Heph's most trusted soldier. Been with him since she was a teenager and remained loyal til now. Engaged to Frank Zhang, who was below her. He died, the day Festus came about. A beheading ordered by the king." She fell over in shock, "How did you.." "I've been doing my research since I was eight and Heph's guards came and stole my bestfriend from me! Annabeth Chase will be saved on this day. I don't care if I have to kill everyone in this god-forsaken town, but I won't let her stay in there another day!" Percy yells. Jason comes up behind Percy with Nico, "I sent Athena to Poseidon. She's safe, I promise." "Are you gonna join us, Levesque?" Percy asks, lowering his sword. "We better hurry before they-" Hazel stands up and pulls them along. A bunch of troops run after us, being led by Thalia Grace. "Oh great, my goodie two shoes sister is trying to kill me...again!" Jason yells, running out the palace with Hazel, Percy, and Nico. "Give them a head start. I don't want the dragon to eat any of my good soldiers. But if you can, kill them off quickly." King Heph orders. "Yes, my lord." Thalia says, bowing. Requiem of the Spinning World "They're catching up! C'mon Nico!" Hazel yells, pulling him along. "Heads we're gonna get away by running, Tails, we fight them off." Jason flips the coin, while still running ahead of the whole company. "Are you serious right now? A coin?!" Percy grumbles. "It's tails." He says, stopping and pulling out his sword. Percy couldn't believe that this guy just put his trust in a coin. He put his life ''in a coin. Not to mention that they were being chased by Thalia and thirty others who were sent by the king. They had been catching up to them, since they had to sleep and eat. We even found out Nico had the blackest sense of humor. "Jasons right. I can't keep running all the way there. If we cut most of them down, they'll retreat." Hazel stands next to him, whipping out two of her own swords. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Percy says, as Nico joins their side. "The Company sticks together, Perseus Jackson." Jason whispers. "Oh, look, they've given up!" Thalia says, snickering. "Pffffft, when have you known me to give up, Grace?" Jason smiles. "Well, you're right, Grace, but my spirits higher than yours!" She yells, attacking her brother. Nico casts a quicksand spell under a dozen of the troops and starts to attack their sinking bodies. Hazel easily takes down three of the troops with her weapons. Since some of them still saw her as their leader, they'd attack Percy instead. Nico stood at his side, as they took out more of the troops. "Grace, you've lost your touch!" Jason growls, throwing her against a tree, with his sword in her gut. She looked up at the tree, gasping. There was a dragon's symbol carved into it and it was pine tree. No one could save her. "Goodnight.." she whispered, slowly dying under the pine tree. "Retreat!" One of them yelled. They left their cheif under the tree. "Let's hurry..." Hazel said, walking up the long hill that lead to the dragons den. "She cut me on the lip.." They looked at the bleeding cut that was on the corner of his lip. Percy frowned. He was all beat up, but he knw the worst was ahead of them..literally. He was walking ahead of everyone, taking a deep breath as he neared the entrance. He turned to the company and put his hand on his chest, barely touching the music note necklace that hung so low from his neck. They did the same and walked into the blue cave. Sitting at a small throne was Prince Leo in an all blue tux and the plain white mask that Nico and his sister had made for him. "What are you doing here?!" Leo stood from his throne. He looked about fourteen, but his skin was so pale and his face looked so tired and worn out, that you could see the years he head gained. He held a scepter and his hands had fire in them. "Leo...don't you remember me?" Hazel asked, gripping her sword tighter. "Should I?" He pointed the scepter at her and it blasted her against the wall. "Hazel!" Nico ran to her side and glared at Leo with death in his eyes. Jason flipped his coin, then ran up to Leo with speed. There was one problem, Leo didn't blink and we can't see his eyes. He grabbed Jason by the throat, as Nico tried to attack him. Leo grabbed Nico as well and looked to Percy. Leo threw them both at Percy, laughing. Percy, however, was worried about his friends. They didn't look like they were breathing. "What did you '''DO?!" '''Percy screamed, trying to attack Leo. Leo simply pushed him over and started to walk away. Percy got up, covered in scars and in deep pain. He ran at Leo, who turned around just to late. Percy broke the mask with his sword and ran past him towards Annabeth and the dragon. Leo's slitted yellow eyes began to cry as he looked around in shock at what he had done. He followed Perc, hiding from Festus, who was sleeping next to Annabeth. "Annabeth!" Percy cried, hugging her tightly. "Percy?! What are you doing here!" She smiled, hugging him back. "I came to save you from the dragon, of course...they took you so many years ago and I've devoted my whole life to stopping Heph, Festus, and Leo." "Oh..." She looked at him sadly and turned back to Festus, "This is my destiny. I'm protecting everyone in Sol and every other town. Why would I leave?" "All I wanted was to get you free...forget Sol, as long as we're okay-" "This is our home, Percy! I will sing for this dragon and bring peace to this world til I rebirth!" "I want us to be free! I even saved your mother.." "I'm thinking of the future not the past." "But our past is what made us friends, is why I'm here. I've killed so many people to save ''your ''life and I come here to find that you're corrupted." "So Poseidon's turned you into a killer and ''I'm ''corrupted?!" "What kind of person wants to be imprisoned? You''ll die if we don't leave now." "Sol and the next town will die if I leave!! I will sing, it's my choice." "You will hear my screams even in the afterlife, if this was your fate...DEATH!" Percy screams and the dragons eye pops open. He grabs Annabeth and throws her around. Festus goes right back to sleep, as if he hadn't just killed her! Percy runs to her body that was bleeding and begins to cry. "N-no...this isn't what I wished for." Percy opens his mouth to sing. If she could do it, so could he, "Gentle voice you were left behind, all the pain that remain while I remember you...only one had begun to sing a song for you, only one humming on to.." '' Leo decided that he must do something right after all this bad. Even if that meant giving up his life to save Annabeth. He used his scepter to take the life force out of his body and gave it all to Annabeth. His body fell over and he closed his eyes, so he'd never have to hear Festus again. Festus growled in rage as he felt his own life dwindling becaise of Leo. Hazel, Nico, and Jason all awoke and looked up at the dragon. "''Let me grant as I sing, circulating, peace to this world, you recieve my blessing...let all the light, fate dark and might, turn away...and let us be free." Percy and Annabeth sang together, holding hands, and touching their necklaces. "Let's get out of here...we have to carry on their legacy and we have to take Heph off the throne!" Jason yelled, pulling them out of the crumbling cave and rolling down the hill. Festus destroyed the whole cave, then collapsed onto the floor. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a kiss, before the roof of the cave killed them both. There would be no more singers and no more Festus. Story "Alright, I'm not telling the story anymore today! You kids are a handful." Jason said to Sol's young generation. "You didn't even tell us how you killed Heph!" "I tell you kids this story every week! We gathered all his troops and everyone apart of the rebellion, then we killed him and put-" "Queen Hazel wants to see you." Nico said, pulling Jason along. "How does it feel to be a royal sorcerer?" Jason asked. "Better than a shunned Warlock. Better title too." Nico smiled. "Heads, she wants me to be the royal theif, Tales, I'm wrong." "You're wrong, no need to flip." Hazel said, smiling. "How may I help you then, your majesty?" Jason bowed. She rolled her eyes, "I want you to be the royal guard. You can give up your life of crime, because sooner or later, I will catch you, Grace." "It's flattering, but when you catch me, miss, I'll take full responsibilty." "So you're saying that I'm going to catch you?" "I didn't say it would be soon!" He smiled and patted Nico, before jumping out the window and disappearing. Nico, Hazel, and Jason remained friends forever and even kept a tiny piece of Annabeth and Percy. They each wore a music note necklace and would never take it off again. THE END~ Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest